


Up the creek without a paddle or a tree in this case.

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Monster of the Week, Post-Series, Sexual thoughts, Speaking polish, Stiles has a sexy imagination, Stiles wants the D, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: A sudden gunshot startled Stiles nearly causing him to fall out of his tree, one of the creatures lay dead a hole in its head. The other three turned and charged toward something no someone, Stiles could see him now. Clad in a black overcoat he must be a hunter Stiles watched in awe as the man easily dispatched two more of the critters the last lunged at him and the guy, Who is this guy Jean-Claude Van Damme? Just roundhouse kicked it mid-air sending it flying before unceremoniously blasting it in the head. The hunter kept his gun drawn and approached the tree Stiles was perched in and looked up curiously. He was actually really hot. He had a bit of scruff, messy hair, soft but masculine features and sharp eyes behind his glasses. He seemed to be at a loss for words, Stiles had that effect on people.





	

 

 _I'm so gonna kill Scott,_ Stiles thought as he bolted through the woods, they'd been home from college one fucking day the ink was scarcely dry on their degrees, and already something was trying to eat him! He'd gone to place flowers on his mother's grave and boom! This grotesque vaguely humanoid creature with huge ass teeth just sprang out of the ground! Stiles really needed to just start carrying a gun he was a sheriff’s brat he knew how to use one. The creature was gaining on him too it ran pretty fast on all fours. Years of running for his life had done wonders for.his endurance however as he managed to scramble up a tree the thing practically nipping at his heels. Stiles let out a relieved sigh the thing clearly wasn't an adept climber like Stiles. Alright maybe Stiles wasn't an _adept_ climber but he could scramble up a tree in dire circumstances. The creature circled the base of the tree growling and jumping at him.

 

Stiles tried Scott's phone again straight to voicemail again, alright he was being a little hard on his favorite wolf. He was probably fucking Liam’s brains out since he hadn't seen him in months but hello! Something freaky is trying to have a Stilinski for dinner! _Oh come on!_ His grave monster had apparently made a few friends there were now four of them circling the tree. Stiles really wished Jordan or Argent were in town no way he was calling his dad for this. No biggie he'd just wait em out till they got bored and wandered off, or Scott got done banging the world's most adorable werewolf.

 

A sudden gunshot startled Stiles nearly causing him to fall out of his tree, one of the creatures lay dead a hole in its head. The other three turned and charged toward something no someone, Stiles could see him now. Clad in a black overcoat he must be a hunter Stiles watched in awe as the man easily dispatched two more of the critters the last lunged at him and the guy, _Who is this guy Jean-Claude Van Damme?_ Just roundhouse kicked it mid-air sending it flying before unceremoniously blasting it in the head.

 

The hunter kept his gun drawn and approached the tree Stiles was perched in and looked up curiously. He was actually really _hot._ He had a bit of scruff, messy hair, soft but masculine features and sharp eyes behind his glasses. He seemed to be at a loss for words, Stiles had that effect on people.

 

“How's the view from up there?” He finally spoke and _seriously?_ Just what Stiles needed a hot smart ass hunter. Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped from the tree, with a surprising lack of broken bones.

 

“Wasn't bad, what were those things anyway?” Stiles asked moving to lean against the tree the hunter flicked the s after back on his gun and proceed to spin it around his finger like he was Doc Holliday, or Revolver Ocelot or some shit. _Show off._

 

“Called rotfiends they like to prowl graveyards and try and catch unsuspecting mourners. They eat once in awhile and hibernate for decades lucky for you I figured out about when they'd wake up.” The hunter spun his pistol a few more times before sliding back into his holster. He eyed Stiles with a mix of curiosity and suspicion, as he withdrew a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He placed one between his lips and offered one to Stiles, _How thoughtful._ Stiles shrugged and took the offered cigarette one wouldn't kill him. The hunter stepped close like _really_ close until their cigarettes were almost touching before striking a lighter and igniting both cigarettes. That felt really intimate for some reason almost like a kiss it was weird. Stiles inhaled sharply taking a.long drag letting the smoke fill his lungs before releasing it from his nose. _I am a dragon!_ The hunter laughed and it was a nice laugh like a hearty sailor's laugh, he blushed damn it, he'd said that out loud.

 

“So um thanks for not letting them eat me.” Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck, the hunter took another long drag of his cigarette and shrugged as if to say _don't mention it._ The hunter being a show off let out several smoke rings before fully exhaling the smoke.

 

“Surprised those two werewolf friends of yours didn't come rescue you.” Whoa, hold up time out, danger Will Robinson danger! How'd this hunter know about his pack? The idea of a strange hunter knowing about his wolfy friends was not something he liked.

 

“Pfft, what werewolf friends? I don't know any werewolves no wolves here boss.” The hunter gave him a _You aren't fooling me look_ , and crossed his arms. Okay, that was a long shot, but he hadn't sounded hostile when he'd made the inquiry so what-

 

“Don't worry man I'm not after, Liam and Scott, yes I know their names. Chris Argent gave me the tip about the rotfiends and asked me to look into it. I'm not here to hurt your friends I have a code.” He sounded earnest and honest he did save Stiles life so he had to give the hunter some credit and if Chris had sent him…

 

“And what is your code?”

 

“chronić tych, którzy nie mogą się bronić” The hunter said in perfect Polish which gave an opportunity for Stiles to show off

 

“We protect those, who cannot protect themselves.” Stiles translated, the hunter looked briefly surprised and then he smiled just a small tug at the corner of his lips but it was a smile. He clapped dramatically as if he wasn't impressed but Stiles knew he was.

 

“You speak Polish?”  The hunter regarded him with a surprised smile. He'd clearly impressed him, it was a rare language to speak in the States. But Stiles was from a Polish family after all.

 

“Fluently. My babunia taught me, where'd you learn?” He asked eyeing the hunter curiously he seemed like he was American born but he could be Polish and had just learned English with the aid of an accent coach.

 

“From my grandmother, as well.”  He said smiling and, the hunter had a beautiful smile. It lit up his whole face and made him look younger, sweet, and non-threatening.

 

So you're a good Polish boy then?” Stiles asked somewhat flirtatious, h wouldn't mind if he was a bad Polish boy _either_.

 

“As good as a man can be, with what I do for a living.” The hunter shrugged grinding out the stub of his cigarette with his boot. Then he winked at him! Stiles was doomed he was calling it now man crush Monday. He wanted this snarky hunter to fuck him.

 

“So you really mean my pack no harm?” After the whole Theo fiasco, Stiles didn't trust people much if at all. But there was something about the hunter.something in his eyes...

 

“No, I won't harm your friends they haven't done anything to warrant it. Hunters taught in the old Polish ways like I was have a great respect for werewolves, in fact, there hasn't been a war between werewolves and hunters in Poland since 1345 A.D.” That surprised him that was a really good way to keep the peace. Hunters with blind hate like Gerard and Kate were dangerous loose cannons.

 

“That's a very enlightened view.”

 

“It keeps the peace, working together is better for the whole supernatural community.”

 

“You and Scott would get along great.”

 

“It's one of the reasons Argent sent me here he wants me to protect the people here and I'm sick of wandering. “ The hunter admitted shifting his glasses a little further up his nose.

 

“Well welcome to Beacon Hills where a tree stump draws all kinds of wild supernatural critters!” Stiles said with a grandiose wave of his arms.

 

“Should be entertaining, to say the least, especially if I get to see you again.” That was blatant flirtation most people didn't want to hear Stiles mouth but this guy seemed to enjoy his babble if the smile plastered on his face was any indication anyway...

  


“It's a date and curiosity is a very attractive quality you know. I wonder if my knowledge is all you lust after.” The hunter practically purred, his voice was even hot he could practically feel the hunter’s breath on his neck as he whispered filth into his ear. _Get a grip brain we haven't even gotten naked together yet!_

 

“I lust after pretty much any intelligent and sexy person.” Which was true he had crushed on Lydia Martin for years before he'd been fucked senseless by Danny and realized he liked cock a lot more.

 

“Ahh, so you think I'm sexy?” The hunter was smirking at him the smug bastard. He was clearly enjoying this as much as Stiles.

 

“Uh, dude you own a mirror right?” Cause hello look at your reflection your fucking gorgeous, sex on legs, carved by the goddess of sex!

 

“Well, I have to admit you are pretty gorgeous yourself.” Stiles felt himself blush at that the hunter was sweet too damn he was doomed.

 

“You know I usually make it a point to get the names of guys I flirt with.” He said clearing his throat before something embarrassing like. _Please fuck me against this tree._ Tumbled out of his mouth.

 

“Jesse Szczepan Roach, pleasure to meet you.” he pronounced his name in perfect Polish and fave Stiles a firm handshake

 

“Because you'll actually pronounce it correctly I'll tell you my legal first name just don't use it in front of others. I'm Nikodem Stanislaw Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles.” Only his dad knew his real first name he made sure to keep his Polish name secret to avoid ridicule

  
“Nice to meet you, Nikodem.” Jesse purred his name his accent was perfect in both languages and Stiles cock twitched at the image of him moaning it in his ear. _Please don't be another Theo_ he prayed to whatever deity would listen.


End file.
